


Tu Pelo

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «Tú y tu mirada otra vez, quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento, una vida es poco para mi.»[Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].





	Tu Pelo

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Tu Pelo.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto.
> 
> Género: Songfic. Romántico. NSFW.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: «Tú y tu mirada otra vez, quiero que no exista el tiempo, detener este momento, una vida es poco para mi.»
> 
> Longitud: 590 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Estoy particularmente satisfecha de como quedó este one-shot, espero que lo disfruten n.n

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose demasiado despierto, aunque era bastante temprano en realidad, quizás le había dado frío pues lo único que cubría su cuerpo desnudo era el brazo de Makoto rodeando su cintura, quién por cierto dormía profundamente con un poco de sábana cubriéndole la parte inferior del cuerpo, delinéandole la cintura y las gloriosas piernas, dejando su torso libre para admirar. Estaba oscuro pero habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas así que entraba suficiente luz de las farolas de la calle y de la luna para poder verlo.

La llamada de la naturaleza lo obligó a levantarse de la cama, quería seguir al lado de Makoto cobijado por su brazo pero había cosas que no podían posponerse por mucho que uno quisiera. Se deslizó todo lo suave que pudo fuera de la cama y con pies de gato salió del cuarto para entrar al baño. Tardó apenas unos instantes pero al volver se asomó con una poca preocupación de que se hubiera despertado, y sonrió aliviado de que no fuera así.

Antes de volver a la cama del suelo recogió la playera que Makoto había estado usando hace pocas horas, todavía olía a su colonia y no resistió la tentación de pegarla a su rostro para inhalar con fuerza ese aroma, luego se la puso, cubriendo así su desnudez.La luz del sol iba inundando el ambiente poco a poco y le daba a Makoto un aire brillante que hizo que Haruka no pudiera acercarse más. Se sentó en una orilla de la cama a admirarlo con devoción, Makoto era tan hermoso como masculino y no importa cuánto lo mirara siempre encontraba detalles nuevos, como esa forma de arrugar los ojos cuando empezó a despertar.

Aquellos ojos verdes que le robaban el aliento se revelaron ante él, la mano de Makoto se movió buscando a su compañero que debería estar acostado a su lado y un momento después los ojitos adormilados le encontraron. Makoto se enderezó y gateó hasta él dejando que la sábana se deslizara lejos como si no fuera digna de su majestuoso cuerpo, Makoto le devoraba con la mirada y le parecía que ésta brillaba como si tuviera un sol dentro de sus orbes.

—Hola sexy —saludó Makoto invadiendo su espacio personal.

Haruka se había puesto la playera por que le gustaba y quería sentir el aroma de su querer envolviéndolo pero también era consciente del efecto que causaba en Makoto cuando se ponía su ropa.

—Buenos días —saludó de regreso.

Sus narices se rosaban, sus labios finalmente se encontraron, moviéndose suave pero dedicadamente.

—Mmmh, eres una preciosa vista matutina ¿sabes? —dijo Makoto contra sus labios, sonriendo con delicia y mirándolo con amor infinito.

Acarició el cabello de Haruka y volvió a besarlo, más dedicadamente, más profundamente. Lo hizo recostarse nuevamente en la cama, acariciando toda la piel que podía. Con Makoto encima Haruka siempre sentía como si su tamaño se hubiera incrementado, como una deidad abrumándolo con su ardiente presencia y no tenía reparos en adorarlo con fervor religioso, lo acariciaba y besaba tanto como Makoto le daba oportunidad pues en sus arrebatos de pasión atontaba su mente tanto como abrumaba sus sentidos con placer.

Lo único que separaba sus cuerpos era la playera que Makoto se negó a quitarle, pero no importaba pues pronto estaban unidos interpretando la expresión máxima del amor, Haruka sentía que si el mundo acabara ahora mismo él estaría más que feliz de quedarse congelado en ese momento para siempre, con sus miradas y cuerpos conectados, casi tanto como sus almas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
